Entre amores peligrosos
by lizAckerman
Summary: Sakura sabia que Sasuke era el mas guapo de la facultad, pero lo que no sabia era que es la peor persona sobra la faz de la tierra. Aun así no puede sacarlo de su cabeza, Lo desprecía, pero en el fondo lo que mas odia es amarlo tan intensamente. Pasen a leer. :D
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, de verdad espero les guste, intentare actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda ya que ahora tengo mis exámenes para entrar a la universidad, y me absorben bastante tiempo, ya pasando eso actualizare mas rápido. c: Ojala la disfruten.

* * *

Amores peligrosos. Cap. 1 "conociéndote"

Sonó la alarma de su despertador, como cada día lo hacia, al cuarto para las seis de la mañana pues de esa forma le daba tiempo de asimilar que ya era hora de levantarse.

Sakura Haruno era una estudiante de tercer año en Ingeniería en Arquitectura en la Università degli Studi di Firenze o Universidad de Florencia situada en la Santa Marta en Italia, la universidad más prestigiosa de Italia ahí solamente entraban los verdaderamente competitivos, y Sakura era una de ellas, en un año y medio se graduaría junto con 20 estudiantes más si es que éstos llegaban a graduarse.

—¿Ya es de día? Que rápido se me pasó la noche, creo que debo dormir más temprano —se quejó la chica abriendo la regadera para darse una ducha.

Con el baño rápidamente recobró lucidez, desayunó y llegó a su salón para empezar un nuevo semestre. Y como era costumbre ella siempre era la primera en llegar. Tal vez debía ser porque vivía a dos cuadras de la universidad o porque sus estudios se los tomaba muy enserio, además debía conservar la beca con la que podía mantenerse viviendo en Florencia ya que originalmente provenía de la bella ciudad de Venecia.

—Como siempre ,seis y media. Ya casi es hora, falta un minuto —Sakura empezó a contar los segundos con el reloj de su celular ansiosa de que pasara el minuto que diario, desde que entró a la carrera, esperaba.

—3…2…1… —Acabando la cuenta dirigió su mirada hacia afuera del salón para ver como pasaba aquel misterioso chico que diario llegaba apenas unos minutos después que ella, pero siempre a la misma hora. Cuando lo veía pasar era como si el tiempo transcurriera en cámara lenta, para así poder contemplarlo más detalladamente: su rostro, sus ojos tenía una simetría perfecta, su nariz era como un ángulo de noventa grados, su piel perfectamente blanca (juraría que no veía una sola imperfección en su piel), acompañada de ese cabello negro peinado de una manera que le parecía muy "cool" y su mirada templada sin perturbaciones.

—No sé como es posible que ni su nombre sepa —suspiró la chica del cabello rosado saliendo de sus fantasías.

—¿El nombre de quien, Sakura? —escuchó una voz que interrumpía sus pensamientos, haciéndola voltear bruscamente para ver su origen. Era su mejor amiga Ino, la rubia con la que compartía la mitad de sus clases y sabía todo de ella, incluso que cada mañana sólo llegaba temprano para ver a aquel moreno pasar enfrente del salón.

—¡Ino, me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —reclamó molesta Haruno.

—¿Qué, qué hago aquí tan temprano? Es hora a la que llego siempre, te asuste porque te cache viendo al chavo que te gusta ¿verdad? —rio Ino divertida.

—¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¡No! No estaba viendo a nadie sólo… Me perdí en mis pensamientos.

—En tus pasamientos con él de seguro —se burló la rubia divertida.

Ino se reía de Sakura y ésta no podía estar más colorada, pero ambas no se percataron que alguien las escuchaba.

—Chicas, ¿Hablan de mí? Si quieren decirme lo guapo que soy, pues díganlo y ya, no hay necesidad de secretearse ni nada de eso —dijo Sai, usualmente conocido por ser el más egocéntrico de la facultad. Le gustaba sentirse superior a la mayoría y muchas veces era grosero con la demás gente y aunque no quisiera serlo así era su personalidad. Por otro lado, su ego no era mentira puesto que Sai era el mejor de su generación de arquitectura compitiendo con varios estudiantes por sus osadas e innovadoras propuestas de construcción, Sakura también era de las mejores del curso pero sus ideas no eran tan innovadoras, eran más orientadas a lo antiguo ya que como era de Venecia amaba el estilo renacentista de su ciudad.

—Ay Sai, no se de que tanto te crees si ni nos fijamos en ti —contestó con un tono grosero Sakura.

—Bueno bueno, no hay por que enojarse, además les recomiendo de que ya no hablen de esos temas porque están llegando los demás y van a pensar que hablan de ellos.

—¿De qué diablos hablas Sai?¿Por qué los demás pensarían que hablamos de ellos? —preguntó consternada Ino.

—No lo sé, es lo que pienso —fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar asiento en su mesa.

—Ay, Sai siempre de rarito, lástima porque está guapo —fantaseo por un momento la rubia.

—Ino, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, tú vas a acabar con él. Míralo, hacen buena pareja —dijo Sakura burlona.

—Calla mujer, ni en un millón de años seria novia de ese.

—Bueno Ino, nada está dicho.

Después de la interesante platica sobra el chico misterioso, los demás alumnos fueron llegando rápidamente hasta que dieron las siete de la mañana hora en la que empezaban las clases y con ellas su primera materia: Geometría Analítica II, no era algo que a todos les gustara pero era necesaria para poder diseñar correctamente en un futuro.

Los arquitectos usualmente eran "discriminados" por los demás estudiantes de la Facultad de Ingeniería que tachaban su carrera como "fácil" alrededor de carreras mucho más desafiantes, dignas de ser cursadas por genios pero aun así la futura arquitecta Haruno no se dejaba doblegar por los comentarios y estaba segura que algún día trabajaría con un importante ingeniero.

—Odio las matemáticas —se decía Sakura, mirando perpleja el pizarrón repleto de triángulos y muchas ecuaciones a las cuales no les logró seguir la corriente.

—Bueno, eso sería todo, ¿alguna duda jóvenes? —preguntó el profesor mirando a sus alumnos los cuales más de la mitad lo miraban con una expresión que le decía que no habían entendido nada de lo que había dicho en toda la hora— Ya que nadie me responde, lo tomaré como que han entendido todo, así que después no me vengan a preguntar nada porque no les ayudaré.

—Preguntaría de no ser por que me da pena… Bueno después le puedo decir a alguien que me explique, eso no es problema para mí.

—¡¿Sakura, entendiste algo de matemáticas?! —cuestionó desesperada su amiga rubia.

—No, la verdad no entendí nada, pensaba preguntarte a ti.

—Si nadie entendió, entonces me daré por muerta este semestre —declaró decepcionada Ino.

—Bueno debe de haber alguien que si le entienda.

—Pero quien….

—Bueno, yo me voy tengo que buscar mi otra clase —Y con esto dicho Sai salió del salón dejando la entrada libre para un joven escandoloso que caminaba entusiasmado.

—Sakura, mira ahí viene el amor de tu vida, Naruto —se burlaba la rubia, mientras Sakura trataba de no voltear a ver al chico rubio que se dirigía hacia ella.

—¡Sakura!, dos meses sin verte y ya te extraño, ¡cuéntame que hiciste todo este tiempo!

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico "desastre" que cursaba ingeniería civil, para muchos era un misterio el cómo llegó a entrar a la carrera si en los propedéuticos se la pasaba bromeando y nunca hacia nada.

—Hola Naruto. Estoy bien gracias, dime creí verte el otro día con una linda chica de cabello negro, ¿acaso ya tienes novia? —las palabras de Sakura hicieron sorprender a Ino y sonrojar a Naruto.

—Amm… Me viste con ella eh… bueno sólamente es una amiga, es bastante tímida, me cuesta trabajo hablar con ella pero es linda —dijo Naruto rascándose el cuello y soltando una pequeña risa— Pero Sakura, yo no vine por eso, vine porque en estas vacaciones fui a la Toscana y te traje este collar —Naruto con una sonrisa de lado a lado sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una pulsera color gris que parecía un espagueti pero de la cual colgaban adornitos en forma de olivos.

—Naruto… Muchas gracias, está preciosa —agradeció Sakura.

—Ya me voy, mi clase no es en este salón, nos vemos después Sakura.

—Ya ves, tiene novia, él nada más quiere mi amistad Ino.

—Pues si tú lo dices, al fin y al cabo supongo es mejor ¿no? Así tienes el camino libre con tu amado Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Así se llama? ¡Como es que sabes su nombre y no me habías dicho!

—Bueno bueno, tampoco tiene mucho que me entere.

—¿Pero Ino quién te lo dijo? —preguntó ansiosa Sakura.

—La verdad es que nadie me lo dijo un día salí y me lo encontré con sus amigos, entonces cuando pasamos codo a codo, escuché que la chica pelirroja lo llama por "Sasuke", así que supuse que ese era su nombre.

—Sasuke… lindo nombre, me pregunto ¿qué significara? Tal vez el más guapo de todos o algo así —decía Sakura mientras soltaba una pequeña risa— Tal vez algún día platiquemos además, ¿quién sabe? Este es un semestre nuevo y por lo tanto llevaremos materias nuevas ¡ojalá me toque con él! —Sakura estaba más ilusionada que nunca, pensaba en el moreno que tal vez este semestre lograría conocer.

Ino miró escéptica a su amiga de cabellos rosados— esta mujer está loca —pensaba la rubia mientras su amiga tenía las manos en la cara que parecía que estaba fantaseando.

Su plática fue interrumpida por la llegada del nuevo maestro: viejo, ya canoso pero aún con buena movilidad.

— Buen día jóvenes, todos a sus asientos, la clase va a empezar —ordenó el viejo maestro— mi nombre es Dalko Astori, yo les enseñaré sobre la estética de construcción. Espero sean obedientes, porque yo no los mandaré a callar, solamente los reprobare sin más ni más —Aunque ya era grande de edad, era bastante estricto; todos los jóvenes del aula se quedaron mudos ante tal amenaza.

Al acabar la clase como en cualquier universidad dan unos minutos de descanso entre clase y clase.

—Vaya, creo que este semestre va a ser más duro que el anterior, al menos los maestros parece que lo harán así —alegaba Ino llevando una mano a su cabeza y caminando hacia una jardinera.

—Tal vez, bueno supongo que con que hagas las cosas bien bastará. Con que no nos toquen materias como matemáticas avanzadas o algo así yo creo que está bien —Sakura comentó tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga que parecía muy agobiada.

—¡No! Por algo estamos en una ingeniería, debemos comportarnos como los matemáticos que somos —exaltada Ino trataba de darse ánimos.

—¿Pero ahora de que estás hablando?, ¿ingenieros? A arquitectura sólo le dieron el título de ingeniería para que ya no nos discriminaran tanto porque las matemáticas siguen siendo las mismas de cuando era licenciatura, pero aun así prefiero arquitectura porque los ingenieros siempre nos obedecen —Presumida Sakura ofendía a los ingenieros, pero sin darse cuenta atrás de ellas dos estaban dos chicos escuchando todo lo que ambas señoritas hablaban.

Sakura sintió una vista que se posaba sobre ella, así que volteó para todos lados buscando a aquel que la miraba. Vio dos chicos, uno con cabello plateado y otro que conocía muy bien, Sasuke, quien posó su mirada sobre ella, sin ninguna expresión, mirándola. Ella se quedó muda únicamente viéndolo, para después él soltar una risa muda que Sakura alcanzó a oír; era algo como —hmp—. Sin mas, sonrió de lado y se fue junto con su otro amigo.

Sakura quedó en shock, no sabía si era por que el chico que le gustaba la había observado o por el qué la había observado, sentía dentro de sí una combinación de muchos sentimientos: felicidad, tristeza, enojo; una mirada tan simple pudo hacer eso con ella.

—¡Sakura reacciona! —La rubia sacudía a su amiga tratando de que ésta reaccionara.

—¡Ino, deja de moverme así que estoy bien!

—Pues hace unos segundos no lo parecías, te quedaste completamente pasmada, frente a Sasuke.

—¿Qué?, ¡no puedo creerlo! Soy una idiota, ¡tonta tonta tonta tonta! —Gritaba repetidas veces— nada mas a mí se me ocurre decir eso aquí en la facultad, ay y luego me quejo de por qué no tengo novio… —desanimada Sakura agachó la cabeza.

—Vamos Sakura, no es para tanto, seguro ni le importó y para mañana se le olvida —trataba de animarla la rubia— bueno, es hora de irnos que ya va a empezar la clase.

Así, después de lo ocurrido las dos chicas se dirigieron al aula A1 donde sería su próxima clase.

—¿Cómo crees que sea este profesor? ¡Ay ojala sea un joven alto y guapo!

—Ino, no puedo creer que pienses en si nuestro profesor va a ser guapo.

—Ay eso es un plus, en realidad no importa como sea el profesor, espero que no sea tan exigente.

—Habrá que ver —fue lo último que dijo Sakura antes de que ambas entraran al salón asignado.

Así pasaron dos horas más hasta el receso de medio día, donde Sai, Sakura e Ino se dirigían a la cafetería a comprar su desayuno.

—Ya Sakura, no estés triste vas a ver que no le va a importar.

—Si hablan del chico que le gusta a Sakura no estés triste, de todos modos ni le has de interesar.

—¡Sai! —gritó Ino lanzándose sobre él para golpearlo por su impertinente comentario.

—No estoy triste, estoy pensado…

Habiendo comprado sus almuerzos se dirigieron a las mesas situadas afuera de la cafetería para tomar asiento. Mientras comían todos platicaban sobre lo que hicieron en vacaciones y de las aventuras que pasaron.

—¡Miren quien está aquí! El rubio que parece niña —exclamó Sai al ver a Naruto acercándose.

—Muy gracioso Sai —reclamó Naruto sentándose a un lado de Sakura quedando frente al jardín— ¿Y bien? Qué tal estas vacaciones, qué hicieron.

El primero en contestar fue Sai— Yo fui a Milán a comprarme nueva ropa, la que tenía ya la había usado como cuatro veces y era hora de un cambio de look.

—Pues yo fui con mis papás a Colonia —comentó Ino.

—¿Colonia? —preguntó Naruto desconociendo el nombre del lugar.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que yo nací allá porque mi padre es Alemán pero nos mudamos aquí cuando era una bebe y pues fuimos a visitar a la familia.

—Genial, ahora veo el porqué tú y tu padre son tan rubios —dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de hablar vio un grupo de chicos acercarse al lugar donde ellos estaban, tres hombres altos y bien parecidos y una chica pelirroja.

—¡Hey Sasuke! ¿Qué tal? —saludó el rubio alzando su mano.

Los cuatro chicos voltearon a ver a Naruto pero unicamente uno de ellos respondió.

—Hola… Naruto —fue lo único que dijo el extraño moreno y después siguieron su camino.

Sakura no podía creer lo que miraba ¿acaso Naruto era amigo de Sasuke, el chico que le gustaba desde la primera vez que lo vio?

—Naruto, ¿conoces a Sasuke?, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? —asedió a su amigo con preguntas.

—Tranquila mujer, Sasuke Uchiha y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, su madre era amiga de mi madre y así nos conocimos. Pero desde que sus padres fallecieron no es el mismo y nos hemos alejado un poco.

—¿No….tiene padres?

—No, hace cinco años sufrieron un accidente en la carretera. Según sé era de noche y llovía y pues el carro cayó por un barranco; sólo tiene a su hermano, se llama Itachi. Según sé es un genio. La familia Uchiha es conocida aquí por tener la mayor constructora en Europa occidental, más que nada construyen complejos industriales. Y su hermano se encarga tanto de los planos como de la administración así que tiene dos carreras, es por él que el apellido Uchiha sigue en pie. Para mí es un gran ejemplo, aunque rara vez lo veo lo admiro mucho.

—Sasuke es un Uchiha no puedo creerlo, siempre quise trabajar para ellos y él va a ser ingeniero y en la mañana lo acabo de insultar… Creo que quedaré desempleada de por vida.

* * *

¿Que les pareció si, les gusto déjenme un review, si tienen comentarios, sugerencia o reclamos también dejen un review xD. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Amore a prima vista

Primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar tanto, pero no se imaginan cuantos contratiempos tuve, tambien quiero agradeces los reviews del capitulo uno, espero con el tiempo el numero de éstos aumente.

* * *

Capitulo dos. Amore a prima vista.

—Creó que quedaré desempleada de por vida —musitó Sakura resignada.

—¿De qué hablas Sakura? —Preguntó curioso Naruto.

—Hace un rato hice un comentario sobre los ingenieros —respondió agachando la cabeza.

—No creó que le importe, Sasuke tiene un ego mas grande que el _Distrito de Nápoles_, conociéndolo sólo se rió y se fue.

—¡Exacto! Fue justo lo que hizo —. Sakura miró sorprendida a Naruto.

—Además Sakura, Sasuke no es el que contrata al personal, ese es Itachi, seguro le caerás bien —. Dijo Naruto golpeando levemente la espalda de su amiga.

—Perdón por interrumpir tan interesante plática pero ya es hora de regresar a clases —comentó Ino acercándose a ambos chicos.

—¡Ino! ¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí el resto del día? Mañana pasaríamos los apuntes que perdamos, ¡anda! —Naruto intentó persuadir a Ino para saltarse las clases mas su insinuación sería negada por ésta y reprendida por Sakura quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Naruto! Deja de ser un irresponsable y cumple con tus deberes —le gritó la chica del cabello rosa mientras el rubio se sobaba la cabeza.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a nuestro salón, está en el otro edificio así que nos despedimos desde ahorita —Ino y Sai se despidieron de Naruto y Sakura con la mano para después tomar su camino hacia clases.

—Como no quisiste venir conmigo Sakura ahora te vas sola, además tampoco me toca contigo —dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba de la vista de Sakura.

—Ni que hacerle, hoy me toca clase sola —se quejó la chica recogiendo/agarrando sus cosas y tomando camino hacia su salón.

—Salón 6.3…

Sakura caminaba buscando el salón en el cual tendría su próxima clase _"Instalaciones hidráulicas, sanitarias y especiales"— _Suena a maquinaria —pensó la chica. Al entrar al lugar prefirió tomar asiento en las bancas que se encuentran atrás del aula, más específicamente en la penúltima butaca de la tercer Sakura era extrovertida siempre odio pasar al pizarrón a resolver problemas, por eso el que se sentara atrás, asíevitaba ser elegida por los profesores. —Que aburrido, veré a que salón voy después de este —Así dijo Sakura sacando su horario de las siguientes cuatro horas, la sorpresa que se llevó fue que no había cambio, las siguientes clases se las pasaría ahí. Frustrada por lo que acababa de ver la chica sacó la libreta de la materia correspondiente para ver su contenido en lo que el maestro llegaba, pero su concentración se iría al ver a su amor platónico entrar por la puerta: Sasuke, un chico que parecía haber sido tallado por las manos de Zeus y Afrodita, caminaba con un andar elegante y un rostro lleno de temple. De sólo verlo sentía el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su rubor aumentaría cuando notó que Sasuke tomaba asiento en la butaca detrás de ella— ¡¿Qué, por qué se sentaría detrás mío?! —Pensó intentando aguantar las ganas de voltear a verlo—. Bueno Sakura, eres una chica fuerte, si no haces caso omiso de su presencia seguro no saldrás con vida.

—Que tal alumnos, yo seré su profesor en esta asignatura, espero nos llevemos bien —saludó un hombre de apariencia joven, sacando de inmediato unas plumas para así comenzar la clase e interrumpir los pensamientos de Sakura—. De una vez aviso que yo no dicto nada, de lo que diga o escriba en el pizarrón ustedes tendrán que hacer apunte.

Una vez claro ese punto los alumnos empezaron a sacar sus plumas y lápices excepto Sakura…

—¿Dónde esta mi pluma? Demonios… —Maldijo la chica mientras buscaba entre las cosas de su mochila. Viendo que no traía ninguna llegó a la conclusión tenía que pedir una pluma prestada— Oye, ¿tienes una pluma que no ocupes? —cuestionó a su compañero de al lado rogando para que sí tuviera pero Sakura decepcionada se regresó a su lugar al ver la negativa de su compañero.

—Hmm… amenos que… —Sakura consideró por unos momentos aprovechar la situación y cruzar palabras con el moreno.

—Toma mi pluma, yo tengo otra —sorprendida por lo que había escuchado, giró su cabeza para cruzar miradas con el hombre que le hablaba.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó apenada apenas tomando la pluma.

—Claro, estás necesitada —contestó con un tono sarcástico sonriendo de lado.

Sakura al escuchar el tono de la respuesta no pudo evitar el sentirse ofendida— ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? — se preguntó volteando a su lugar con una expresión molesta.

Acabando la clase Sakura se dirigió hacia la papelería de la facultad a comprar una pluma y al regresar a su salón miró seria al moreno que también la siguió con la mirada desde su lugar recargando su cabeza en sus manos.

—Toma, la pluma que me prestaste —Sakura vio a Sasuke con una mirada comparable con la de un león, después le estiró el brazo para que éste tomara la pluma.

—¿Qué, acaso ya no pinta? —seguía molestando con su tono sarcástico.

—Pues resulta que ya no estoy "necesitada" ya que fui a comprar mi propia pluma, así que toma —contestó grosera ante las burlas del hombre que está frente a ella, pero no contó con que esto no le parecería nada al chico ya que cambió su expresión de divertida a seria.

—No me gusta tu tono —susurró Sasuke.

—Y a mí no me gusta tu actitud —Sakura contestó firmemente.

—Bueno, ya veremos qué podemos hacer al respecto con estos problemas, hm… —Dijo el morenos cambiando nuevamente a su expresión divertida.

Sakura no entendía muy bien a que quería llegar él. No logró descifrar lo que quería decirle pero aun así se reservó el derecho de hablar y sólo se limitó a volver a su asiento. Las siguientes dos clases no puso mucha atención, en su cabeza giraban una y otra vez aquellas palabras que Sasuke le dijo y su significado.

Jamás creyó que fuera así, pensaba que por su expresión Sasuke sería el tipo de persona que no hablaba con nadie y que poco caso hacia de lo que le rodeaba, sólo metido en su mundo y en sus cosas. Pero resulto que además de serio tenía un carácter, al parecer, engreído y algo pedante, cosas que para Sakura le restaba dos puntos a su escala de amor y por más guapo que esté Sasuke no permitiría que la trataran así, no señor, a Sakura Haruno la respetaban, fuera quien fuera. Aun así le había encantado verlo sonreír de esamanera, ceía que nunca había visto algo tan sensual.

—Pfff… que día tan largo, que bueno que ya es hora de irse —decía el joven moreno mientras tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba del salón, al llegar a la puerta divisó a aquella mujer de cabello rosado andar, consideró ir a molestarla aún más pero estaba demasiado cansado como para lidiar con ella así que sólo la esquivó y siguió su camino, el momento se tornó incomodo para él ya que sintió los ojos de la chica posados sobre su persona.

Como era de costumbre sus tres amigos, Suigetsu, Juggo y Karin, le esperaban afuera del edificio, esta última le recibió con un abrazo y un tierno beso en la boca, mientras los otros le saludaron con un simple "hola".

—Sasuke amigo ¿Qué dices si vamos a la Piazza Michelangelo a ver que encontramos? —sugirió Suigetsu.

—Lo siento, hoy no puedo, viene mi hermano por mí y me dijo que me llevará a algún lado, así que mejor me voy, luego los veo —y así de rápido como llego se fue.

Si había algo extraño en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha era que su hermano quisiera pasar por él a la universidad ya que normalmente sólo se veían una media hora en la mañana y de vez en cuando unas horas en la noche. Incluso en vacaciones no lo veía ya que éste se iba a otros países de caza o a torneos de tiro con arco, su deporte favorito y después de ese, la caza.

Iba caminando hacia el estacionamiento cuando vio parado el carro de su hermano, un carro hermoso y poderoso que irradiaba el apellido Uchiha por todos lados, un asombroso Nissan GTR modelo 2012, el último modelo disponible. Itachi había mandado a hacer uno especialmente para él en color negro.

—Ahí viene Sasuke —pensó un joven con cabellera larga observando desde el retrovisor de su auto a su hermano caminar.

Itachi salió del auto para recibir a su pequeño hermano con un abrazo.

—¿A que se debe este placer, Itachi? —cuestionó el moreno durante el abrazo.

—Hace mucho que tú y yo no pasamos tiempo juntos y quería llevarte a comer algo para después ir a _turistear_ un rato —respondió Itachi esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Con razón estas tan relajado, bueno entonces vámonos —dijo Sasuke arqueando las cejas y viendo el aspecto de su hermano.

A pesar de tener un trabajo demandante, Itachi de vez en cuando se tomaba un descanso donde dejaba la corbata y el traje en casa y vestía un look casual: una playera estilo polo color negra, unos jeans de mezclilla y unos mocasines negros también, la típica apariencia de un Europeo rico.

—Entonces hermano, sube al carro y vámonos —ordenó tranquilo Itachi.

Sasuke miró extrañado a su hermano pero sin decir nada se dirigió al otro lado del carro para subir.

Por su parte, Itachi tardó más en entrar al auto ya que al subir sus ojos vio a una chica caminando por el otro lado de la acera.

Una mujer de estatura mediana vestida con un pantalón ajustado, una playera y unos zapatos de piso, con un inusual tono rosado en su cabello pero no sólo eso fue lo que llamo su atención, sino aquellos profundos y bellos ojos verdes que parecían que una sola mirada lo hipnotizaría.

—Es… hermosa…

La observó caminar por un minuto sin quitarle la vista de encima, se veía tan hermosa… Pero su concentración se vería interrumpida por su hermano.

—Hey Itachi, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vámonos! —desesperado Sasuke apresuró a su hermano mayor.

—Lo siento Sasuke, me distraje —. Y así el apuesto joven dejó ir a la chica de los ojos verdes y partió con su hermano en aquel fabuloso carro.

La relación de los hermanos Uchiha a pesar de todo era muy buena, ambos eran unidos, aunque a veces se llegaban a complicar las cosas debido a la actitud arrogante de Sasuke, pero así como Itachi podía ser paciente también tenía un carácter muy duro y frío cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

—Te queda un año y media en la universidad —comentó el mayor de los Uchiha.

—Ya sé… —contestó Sasuke recargando su codo en la orilla de la ventana del auto.

—¿No extrañarás nada? Vas a dejar muchas cosas atrás, tus amigos, las fiestas, tu novia Karin. ¿Aún estás con ella cierto? —preguntó el joven de cabellera larga a su hermano sin desviar la vista de la carretera.

—Sí, aún estoy con ella. Pero nosé, ya no es lo mismo de antes —dijo Sasuke mirando a su concentrado hermano.

—¿Y eso? —Se limitó a preguntar Itachi.

—Al principio la quería mucho, Karin era una persona especial para mí, pero con el tiempo se ha vuelto muy empalagosa, cosa que no soporto —contestó arrugando la frente.

—Pues sino la quieres Sasuke, es mejor que la dejes. Aunque desde mi punto de vista las relaciones a tu edad ya deben ser más formales porque estás a un paso del matrimonio.

Sasuke, incrédulo, miró a Itachi y al soltar una risa provocó que este último arqueara las cejas.

—¿Ahora de que te ríes? —dijo Itachi mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

—Dices que ya estoy a un paso del matrimonio, entonces si usamos tu lógica, ¿ya estas quedado? Recuerda que en mayo cumples los 25 años y hace mucho que no tienes novia hermano mío.

—Pero nuestra situación es diferente Sasuke, yo dirijo una empresa además no es que no quiera una relación o formar una familia pero no tengo tiempo, y quien sabe, las cosas cambian de un día a otro —musitó Itachi sonriendo para sí.

Sasuke no entendió a lo que su hermano se refería pero el tiempo de preguntas acabo debido a que habían llegado al restaurante.

—Esto debe ser una broma —pensó Sasuke al ver el pequeño edificio, en medio del _Centro Storico _de la ciudad, cuyo nombre era _Veni e vecchi sapori._

—¿Qué? Seguro pensaste que te llevaría a un lujoso restaurante —le dijo Itachi a su hermano quien lo miraba extrañado.

—Pues no, no lo esperaba, pero tampoco creí que me trajeras a un lugar como este.

—Un empleado me lo recomendó, así que decidí traerte para contar con una opinión extra de la comida.

Sasuke sólo se limitó a mirarlo. Al entrar vieron que el lugar tenía escasas cinco mesas de las cuales tres estaban ocupadas; los hermanos tomaron lugar en una de las sobrantes.

Sasuke e Itachi platicaron amenamente sobre lo que acontecía es sus vidas, sus preocupaciones, sus parrandas, aunque estas últimas sólo vinieran de parte del universitario.

Al terminar de comer ambos se retiraron nuevamente a su auto pero ahora el camino los llevaría a casa.

—No sé tú, pero a mí sí me gusto —Satisfecho Itachi frotó su estomago.

—Estuvo rico.

Ambos platicaban mientras bajaban del carro, Itachi entregó las llaves a un hombre en la entrada quien se subió al carro y lo llevo a estacionar, mientras los hermanos se dirigían a pie a la entrada de su hermosa mansión estilo colonial de cantera oscura y enredaderas trepando por las paredes. También contaba con enormes ventanales y un ostentoso jardín que cubría casi toda el área de la entrada y por supuesto la puerta era de caoba con el símbolo de la flor de lis estaba tallado en ella.

Al entrar todo se veía igual de hermoso y sobrio a la vez. La mayoría de los muebles eran rústicos con hermosos acabados en madera.

—Itachi, me alegra que estas vacaciones te quedes aquí —declaró Sasuke tomando del hombro su hermano, acto siguiente éste se retiro a su habitación.

Itachi vio a su hermano alejarse, al perderlo de vista se retiró a la sala principal donde encendió el televisor y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pensaba en ese momento? Pues su mente recreaba la escena de la chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes caminando frente a él—. Era hermosa —pensó el joven de cabello largo esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro— Tengo que conocerla.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, avanzó un poco mas la trama, prometo el siguiente capitulo hacerlo todavia mejor jejeje. Bueno si mas que decir me despido.

Liz. ¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridos lectores, espero perdonen la demora, pero de verdad que ahora si tengo muchas cosas que hacer xD, bueno sin mas preámbulo vallamos directo a la historia.

Disfrútenla :D

* * *

Al llegar a la universidad Sakura notó que los alumnos en lugar de ir a sus salones se dirigían al auditorio de la universidad por una convocatoria en la entrada de la misma.

—¿Ahora que habrá pasado? La semana pasada fue por los graffitis en los baños y ahora…—Pensaba cansina Sakura tomando asiento en la parte de otras del recinto.

—Hola Sakura ¿Qué tal estás? —una voz la saludó lo que provocó que ella volteara; para su sorpresa era el joven Uchiha —¿Por qué viene aquí y me saluda? —Pensó la chica.

—Sasuke. Estoy bien ¿y tú? —contestó cortésmente.

—Un poco de malas porque me hicieron caminar hasta acá, ¿Qué crees que haya pasado ahora? Olvídalo, no me contestes, no me interesa saberlo —dijo Sasuke recargándose en su asiento cerrando los ojos.

Ante tal comentario Sakura sólo se limitó a soltar un bufido de coraje; la actitud del moreno a decir verdad la hacía enojar pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba, ¿qué se supone que debía responder a eso? Pero el enojo aumentaría al ver como Sasuke sonreía y soltaba una risa. De nuevo se burló de ella— Respira Sakura, no te enojes, no vale la pena —pensaba la chica tratando de controlarse.

Ambos chicos dejaron de molestarse cuando vieron que cuatro jóvenes entraban al escenario del auditorio.

—Buenos días, nosotros venimos de la escuela de artes de Florencia y como saben el sábado empieza la semana cultural de Florencia. Este año le tocó a nuestra institución organizar un baile únicamente para los alumnos de esta universidad. Todas las facultades, incluyendo la nuestra, están invitadas —comentaron los chicos.

Al escuchar la palabra "baile" todos los alumnos reunidos ahí esbozaron una gran sonrisa al saber que tendrían una fiesta sólo para universitarios.

—Pero no será un baile cualquiera con música Pop, Dance, ni nada de eso, como el objetivo de la semana cultural es mostrar la historia y cultura del lugar pues el evento será una gala de vals vienes, será muy elegante, todos llevarán antifaz y no se lo podrán quitar hasta las 12am. Eso sí, podrán ir solos o con pareja eso no es requisito, Incluso para facilitarles las cosas estos cuatro días estaremos dando clases de baile en la facultad, para quien guste ir. Ya quedando todo claro. ¿Hay algún interesado en ir, o alguien tiene dudas?

Al escuchar la explicación completa la mayoría del entusiasmo que tenían los muchachos se fue, entre la gente se escuchaban murmullos de que sería aburrido, que es una pérdida de tiempo, entre otras cosas.

A Sakura le pareció interesante aquella propuesta, tanto que pensó en preguntar cuántas personas estaban registradas para asistir, pero su amiga Ino quien estaba sentada muchas filas delante de ella le ganó.

—¿Cuál es el aproximado de gente que irá?

—Tenemos un aproximado de 250 personas. Esta es la única facultad que faltaba y nos hacen falta veinte personas para que se llene el salón.

Sakura al oír esto pensó que si Ino y Sai iban ella también iría, aunque lo dudaba un poco debido a que era obvio que ellos dos asistirían juntos, pero ella no tenia pareja, iría sola.

—Y bien Sakura, ¿iremos juntos? —cuestionó el moreno haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera de sobremanera. La chica no sabía que responderle así que al ver que todos empezaban a salir del salón vio a Sasuke, soltó una risa ahogada y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a donde Ino.

—Me la regresaste ¿eh? —murmuró el Uchiha sonriendo para sí.

Sakura caminó hacia donde estaban Sai e Ino, quienes estaban con los chicos que promocionaban el evento.

—Nosotros iremos pero, ¿cuánto cuesta? ¿Qué hay que usar? Y esas cosas —preguntó Ino.

—Pues mira, el boleto esta en 15 florines pero si deciden invitar a alguien que no estudia aquí, te regalamos el segundo boleto. En cuanto a qué hay que usar, los hombres un traje normal o de etiqueta y su antifaz y las mujeres un vestido largo, cortos no porque sino el baile no luciría como debe y también deben usar su antifaz. Las clases serán a partir de hoy a las cuatro de la tarde, duran una hora y creó que eso sería todo.

Ino estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de ponerse un vestido largo y bailar como lo hacían en la época victoriana y aunque Sai no estaba tan feliz con la idea, ya había quedado de ser la pareja de Ino.

—Ino, por qué vas conmigo y no con alguien más. —se quejó el chico haciendo que Ino le pellizcara la pierna para que se callase.

Por otro lado Sakura no tenia pareja, le había pedido a Naruto que fuera con ella pero élle dijo que aprovecharía esa ocasión para llevar a su nueva novia así que la chica se quedó sin opciones al ver que sólo su "grupito" iría al dichoso baile.

El resto de las clases fueron normales a excepción de que Ino había decidido que ese día irían a la clase de baile para que en los días restantes se ocuparan de las compras.

* * *

Ambas chicas se encontraban caminando rumbo a la facultad de artes,más específicamente hacia el edificio donde se encontraba el salón de baile donde se daría la clase. Ino estaba tratando de animar a Sakura debido a que ésta se encontraba muy triste porque iría sola mientras que todos sus amigos irían acompañados de sus parejas, incluso había considerado echarse para atrás y no ir, pero su amiga rubia no permitiría eso.

—Vamos Sakura, no te deprimas seguro encontraras a alguien —trató de animar a su amiga mientras iban hacia el salón de baile. Sakura se limitaba a agachar la cabeza en señal de tristeza y soltar de vez en cuando un suspiro y si la situación de la chica no era ya deprimente, su amigo Sai llegaba a darle más ánimos.

—Sakura acéptalo, eres fea, dudo mucho que encuentres a alguien ese día —comentó fríamente.

Sakura al escuchar el grosero comentario de su amigo lo miró con enfado para después darle un puñetazo directo al estomago dejando a Sai sin aliento y con dificultad para caminar.

—Te lo mereces por idiota —le dijo Ino con una mirada fulminante.

Cuando el trió entró al salón aún faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la clase así que tuvieron que esperar a que los chicos de la facultad terminaran de practicar. Éstos practicaban en dos grupos, en un lado estaban unos cinco hombres practicando lo que a los ojos de los chicos era una coreografía muy rápida y algo provocadora, mientras que del otro lado estaba unas mujeres ensayando una coreografía que parecía ser de hip-hop. Todos los presente que no estaban bailando se quedaban sorprendidos con la habilidad de dichos jóvenes quienes ejecutaban los bailes con fuerza, velocidad y precisión.

Al terminar la práctica de los alumnos la maestra, que se encontraba sentada encima de una bocina, dejó a un lado su revista y se puso de pie para llamar a todos los presentes a tomar posición, ordenó a las mujeres que tomaran unas largas faldas que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del salón y se las pusieran.

—Bien, tomen a su pareja —indicó, acto seguido todos tomaron a sus parejas excepto Sakura quien se encontraba en el centro de la pista sola.

—Maestra, yo no tengo pareja —al escuchar esto la maestra se detuvo por un momento para voltear a ver a la chica del cabello rosado, después desvió su mirada a la puerta y señaló a alguien parado en ella.

—Tú, el que acaba de llegar, ponte con la señorita —Sakura ansiosa de saber quiénsería su pareja en dicha clase volteó para ver a quien le habían asignado, para su sorpresa era Sasuke Uchiha.

— No puedo creerlo, ¿otra vez ese? —se quejó en su mente. Vio como el chico con su típica sonrisa de lado se acercaba a ella.

—Que coincidencia que nos encontremos, Sakura.

—Ni que lo digas, no sabía que te gustaran este tipo de cosas.

—Y por qué tendrías que saberlo, bueno —suspiró el chico—mi hermano me dice que debería hacer más cosas de estas, para que tenga una buena mente y un buen físico.

Y se notaba que era cierto lo que decía ya que Sakura podía sentir la fuerza de sus brazos al tomarla de la mano y la cintura.

—Bien —habló la maestra— como esta es una clase express, trabajaremos duro para dominar el valseo. _Perttu veni con me_ —llamó a un bailarín a que la asistiera— es muy sencillo, hombres toman con la mano derecha la cintura y con la izquierda la mano de su compañera, de manera que sus brazos estén a la altura de sus hombros, ahora si 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… guíen a su pareja, no la dejen sola, muévanse formando un circulo ¡vamos!

Algunas de las parejas empezaron a agobiarse debido a que el paso no les salía como debía o alguno de los dos se la pasaba pisando los pies del otro.

—Vaya, sí que es estricta —comentó Sai a Ino.

—Pero baila muy hermoso. Oye Sai, ¿ya viste con quien está Sakura?

Sai haciendo una mueca de duda volteó su mirada buscando a su compañera, quien para su sorpresa estaba con quien menos esperaban, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Vaya vaya, así que al final Sakura no se quedó sola, y ¡mira con quien está¡ Tal vez la veamos el sábado presumiendo a su nuevo novio —dijo Sai mirando al par moverse al compás del vals.

—Hacen linda pareja. —fue lo último que dijo Ino para después continuar con su baile.

La maestra caminaba entre las parejas supervisando el trabajo de cada una, viendo y corrigiendo a los que tenían algo mal.

—Excelente rosita —felicitó la maestra a Sakura.

—¡Ja! Rosita —Sasuke se burló de ella provocando que su pareja le volteara los ojos.

—Esa felicitación vale por los dos —declaró el moreno queriéndose llevar también el crédito por el elogio.

—¿Qué? Yo no escuche que dijera greñudo. —Dijo Sakura riéndose de Sasuke.

Sasuke, ante escuchar esas palabras de Sakura,soltó una pequeña risa acercando su cabeza al hombro de Sakura haciendo que ésta se sonrojara.

—Bueno, entonces haré que me felicite —acto seguido Sasuke tomo más fuerte a Sakura haciendo que se sonrojara aúnmás, mientras que éste aceleraba el paso. Sakura no podía creer lo bien que se le daba el baile al moreno, además que para ella estar ahí con él era como de un sueño.

La maestra dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la pareja ahora centrando su mirada hacia el Uchiha.

— Muy buen guapo —Sasuke logró la aprobación de la maestra haciendoque sonriera más y le arqueara una ceja a Sakura. El chico presumió de su logro con su pareja quien no hizo nada más que sonreírle cansinamente. Para sorpresa de ambos la estaba pasando bien.

— Te lo dije, además me dijo guapo.

El comentario del moreno hizo reír a Sakura que a su parecer ahora Sasuke le parecía más agradable.

—Estabas muy feliz con Sasuke ¿verdad? —sugirió Ino haciendo que Sakura se riera.

Las clases habían acabado y ambas chicas se despedían para irse a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba en el estudio de su casa haciendo unos planos para un proyecto de la universidad, desde que empezó a trabajar perdió la noción del tiempo y sin darse cuenta cayeron las once de la noche, hora en la que normalmente llegaba su hermano.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando pasar al Uchiha mayor.

— Que día tan cansado, sólo quiero bañarme y dormir —dijo para si Itachi cerrando la puerta.

Al llegar Itachi, cansino se quitó la corbatay el saco y se desfajó la camisa dejando las prendas tiradas por las escaleras camino a su habitación, vio a Sasuke concentrado con una escuadra y un lápiz trazando líneas y la curiosidad lo llevó a ir con él.

Al entrar, Itachi vio lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo un complejo diseño de un rascacielos moderno.

—Valla, es hermoso, muy complejo —alabó su trabajo haciendo que Sasuke pegara un salto del susto.

—¿Enserio lo crees? Llevo más de un mes haciéndolo —dijo cansino Sasuke soltando sus instrumentos.

—De verdad, tienes la sangre familiar, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

El moreno sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano, de verdad lo admiraba mucho y lo respetaba por todo lo que había hecho,más que nada por él y para mantener la fortuna y prestigio de la familia. Itachi había hecho a un lado todo para poder darle a Sasuke la vida que merecía.

—Itachi te tengo noticias, los de artes organizaron una gala de vals, te traje un boleto para que vallas —dijo Sasuke sacando un boleto de su pantalón para después dárselo a su hermano.

Itachi tomo el boleto y sonrió. Aélle gustaban ese tipo de eventos; realmente nunca fue un chico de tomar y de parrandas, siempre le gustó un poco más la tranquilidad y la elegancia por eso es que disfrutaba de asistir a ese tipo de galas para distraerse de todo el estrés de trabajar, además pensaba que sería una oportunidad para buscar a aquella chica que días antes le había robado el corazón.

—Eso sí, allá tendrás que buscar mujer porque yo ya tengo mi pareja —advirtió Sasuke sacándole una sonrisa del rostro a Itachi.

* * *

El viernes había llegado más rápido de lo que todas esperaban, Sakura e Ino estaban muy estresadas por que aún no compraban sus vestidos y no sabían cómo iban a maquillarse o peinarse y esa situación realmente las frustraba. Por parte de los chicos, ellos estaban relajados sabían que llevarían trajes y nada más, además le habían encargado a las chicas que compraran sus antifaces por lo que Sakura e Ino quedaron que después de la escuela irían a comprar sus vestidos.

Al salir de la escuela las dos chicas se dirigieron a la tienda de Emilio Pucci, un reconocido diseñador que si bien era caro,al menos para Sakura, por ahora se daba el gusto de gastar ya que sus padres le habían mandado más dinero para que se comprara algo lindo.

Al llegar a la tienda las chicas vieron hermosos vestidos, tantos que no sabían cual elegir, y así se fueron probando uno tras otro hasta que ambas se decidieron por cual comprar.

Sakura eligió un vestido muy bello color plateado, ajustado del torso pero suelto a partir de las caderas, escote de corazón que dejaba ver completamente su cuello haciendo que el color del vestido resaltara con sus ojos verdes.

Ino eligió un vestido color rojo de tela mas suelta que el de Sakura. Éste también era de escote en corazón pero tenía un bello adorno plateado que cruzaba desde el hombro hasta la cadera enmarcando su bella figura.

—Con ese vestido, seguro consigues pareja Sakura —elogió la rubia a su amiga.

—Espero que sí, no me gustaría quedarme sola toda la noche.

—Bueno, ya vámonos porque se está haciendo tarde y mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Con esto dicho las dos chicas se dirigieron a casa de la rubia para ver los últimos detalles del baile del sábado. Ambas estaban muy emocionadas y más por lo que sucedería.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme un review :) por cierto, muchas gracias por los que me han dejado y también quiero agradecer a mi beta Anna Haruno que a pesar de todo lo que hace, se toma el tiempo de ayudarme con esta historia, de verdad lo aprecio mucho :)


End file.
